The present invention relates to pulsator devices, and particularly to such devices for use in pulse-irrigation systems, such as described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,781,217 and 4,949,747.
The above patents describe pulsator devices which include a housing defining a water chamber having an inlet including a small inlet orifice for inletting pressurized water at a relatively low rate in a continuous manner, and a relatively large outlet orifice controlled by an outlet valve assembly which opens at a high pressure above atmosphere and closes at a lower pressure above atmosmphere so as to outlet the water in the form of pulses. Water may thus be continuously introduced at a low rate into the chamber, thereby continuously increasing the pressure within the chamber until the outlet valve opens, at which time the outlet valve discharges the water at a high rate via the large outlet orifice until the pressure within the housing drops to the predetermined low value, at which time the outlet valve recloses. Such pulsator devices are used, among other applications, in water irrigation systems to enable sprinklers and other irrigation devices to be fed with water continuously at a relatively low rate and to discharge the water periodically at a relatively high rate.